


How to Train Your Dragon (yeah this title was too obvious)

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: Short about a male dragon, starring your hand and co-starring your mouth.





	How to Train Your Dragon (yeah this title was too obvious)

My dragon is anything but subtle. It doesn’t take a genius to know what he wants when he rolls onto his back, his tail twitching in anticipation as he shows me his erection. It’s impossible to ignore, of course, protruding from the slit between his back legs, large and pink and shiny against his black stomach.

“Do you want something?” I ask in amusement.

He nods, one large amber eye regarding me from his upside-down position.

“Touch,” he says simply.

I get closer and run my hand down his broad chest, feeling those diamond-hard scales give way to the soft skin of his belly. I get all the way to that huge cock and slip underneath it, rubbing his abdomen in small circles and letting the fluid from the swollen head smear over the back of my hand.

“Not touch  _there_ ,” he says in irritation after I continue to rub his belly, teasing him.

I chuckle, giving in and gripping the solid shaft. He wriggles happily as I squeeze.

“Anything else?” I ask, doing nothing to really satisfy him.

He growls. “Mouth, then.”

I lean in and breath over the sensitive flesh, feeling it thump in my hands.

“Inside mouth. Properly.”

Such a demanding creature he is. I pull the reddened penis towards me and latch on to the tip, sucking gently and running my tongue up and down in a languid motion. He tastes so good, but I don’t bob my head just yet. I wait.

It doesn’t take long for him to give in. “More,” he whines. “ _Please._ ”

There we go. The magic word.

I suck hard and shove my head down as far as I can, pumping with my hand as I swallow around him. His hips begin to thrust and I move faster, tilting my head and swirling my tongue until he makes a low sound of pleasure, smoke billowing from his jaws.

Suddenly he tenses and my mouth is flooded with that familiar bitter taste, his dick jerking with each release of fluid. There’s so much of it that I fight to swallow, and some of it escapes and dribbles down my chin.

He groans when he’s done, and I release him so that he can shift around and roll over, one magnificent wing carefully lowering to embrace me.

“Thank you,” he says politely, and I smile, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Dragons are rude creatures, absolutely no sense of etiquette whatsoever, but I find that I’ve trained mine quite well.


End file.
